plus que ma propre vie
by ofichofi
Summary: Elizabeth es una chica inmortal, con poderes, domina la materia en cualquier estado ya sea en sólido, gaseoso o liquido...siendo hija única y mitad hechicera debe tener mas cuidado, pero todo sale mal cuando una peculiar familia viene en busca de su familia para ayudarles...entonces su relación con caleb (su primo) toma altura pero en poco tiempo cae en picada dando su vida por el.


Una parte de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.. Pero la siguiente historia es propiedad de la autora , con personajes originales de dicho autor, se ruega no plagio.

bueno aquí les presento una historia que escribí en el verano, espero les gusten y espero sus comentarios..

Año: 2012

Elizabeth es una chica inmortal, con poderes, domina la materia en cualquier estado ya sea en sólido, gaseoso o liquido… Es fuerte y velos... es hija única, sus padres Liam y Betiana son hechiceros, Liam es el padre postizo de elizabeth .su padre biológico era un vampiro... el cual jamás conoció… luego de saber que Betiana estaba embarazada; leo (su padre) se fue… elizabeth tiene aparte del poder de controlar la materia , el poder de camuflarse , puede cambiar su aroma, su apariencia, hasta el color de sus ojos... puede aparentar ser una humana , puede andar bajo la luz del sol… sin brillar tanto como sus primos… bueno primos , son primos lejanos de su padre.. Pero como al ser casi de la misma edad se llevan bien... Por eso lizi como le dice Caleb, uno de sus primos... Se fue a vivir con ellos alas afueras de un pueblo en Canadá...!

Beja y Lia son sus otro dos primos... son tres en total... Caleb, Beja y Lia...

Lia quien no tiene fama de chica buena en el pueblo ,es la mas allegada a lizi , lia y su famosa pelea con zira zecklos por uno de los hermanos Fosters… ha hecho que la apunten con el dedo por su descaro al pelear en donde sea por uno de los chicos.. En si en este pueblo las tradiciones de tiempos remotos siguen su curso como si el tiempo no existiera… son muy pocos convencionales... En fin, lizi y sus tres primos viven alas afueras de este hermoso y antiguo pueblo… donde los turistas son muy buenos donadores de sangre…

CAPITULO: I

POV: LIZI

Últimamente Beja y Caleb estuvieron peleando mucho. Por quien sabe cual fueran sus razones… es molesto tener que reemplazar vidrios, azulejos, mamparas, ventanas, floreros, mesas, sillas, etc. Cada día... por que a los señoritos se les ocurre entrar en discusión por una simple estupidez…! Muchas veces me molesta la simple idea de que no sepan respetar o por el hecho de que no se sepan controlar… últimamente lo último que hacia era estar en casa... mi poder de camuflaje me ayudaba mucho y podía estar fuera de casa por horas... Me revuelve el estomago que se peleen... a pesar de que con Caleb peleo siempre... Bueno pelear, jugamos una serie de pruebas, pruebas de resistencia… el me enseño todo lo que se sobre puños y patadas… a pesar de que mi poder de convertir y controlar cualquier materia me ayuda mucho. Necesito alguna base de entrenamiento…

Hoy es lunes y como siempre las peleas comienzan… me sorprendí al no se escuchar ningún artefacto romperse... Recién estoy llegando ala casa y no se escucha nada…!

Fruncí el ceño al ver un auto en la puerta de la casa… no reconocí el modelo… Pero si la marca… Un volvo... Era negro Me preguntaba de quien se trataba y por lo seguro estarían en casa...

Antes de llegar a la puerta Lia sale... y me abraza…con una sonrisa pegada en la cara, yo la mire con cautela… naturalmente Lia se pasaba de cara de traste… ideando un plan para ganarse a unos de los hermanos Fosters…

hola Liz...-dijo sonriendo de una manera angelical...

hola Lia…-respondí aun mirándola con algo de suspicacia

sucede algo? con el ceño levemente fruncido… señale con mi mano el auto detrás de mi, y lia ensancho mas su sonrisa, como si eso fuera posible…

siii… -dijo medio saltando , ¿pero que rayos le sucedía..? en estos momentos amaría tener el poder de Caleb…

tenemos visitas…- hablo como pudo ya que no dejaba de saltar… pero quien corno era como para tenerla así de entusiasmada

de verdad no me había dado cuenta… - dije sarcástica a lo que lia respondió poniendo cara de póker… nos acercamos mas ala puerta y me dijo antes de entrar…

son los Cullen... – murmuro por lo bajo, yo me pare en seco enfrente de la puerta a medio abrir.. me voltee hacia lia y la mire con un signo de interrogación en mi cara…

l…los cu…llen?...-pregunte tartamudeando.. lia me miro con sorpresa y confusión..

que hacen aquí?.. –quise saber… había escuchado mucho sobre ellos en el pueblo… cosas que a veces prefieres mantener fuera de tu mente…

no se … estamos esperando a Beja... que parece que los conoce mejor y bueno esperábamos por ti también… –alzo los hombros … y me negó con la cabeza… simulando no entender nada..

OK... entremos quiero ver algo...-dije abriendo la puerta… en cuanto puse un pie dentro… un aroma me atrapo... un aroma que hizo que mi garganta recién sedada volviera a revivir con todas sus fuerzas... enviando un dolor tortuoso que quemaba como los mil demonios… cerré los ojos y trague en seco, intentando calmar aquello que había vuelto a la vida… Lia estaba de pie a mi lado con una mano en mi hombro…

Estas bien? –pregunto... no se que me pasaba, acaba de cazar un hermoso numero de turistas y ahora resulta que la sola presencia de una humana me hiciera olvidar al hermoso castaño que suplicaba por vivir... pero que ahora eso ya no importaba mi garganta pedía ser sedada.. me removí inquieta en mi lugar, lia solo estaba de pie a mi lado sin moverse o intentar mantenerme quieta...

Sientes eso... ¿? Quien esta ahí dentro? – pregunte un poco molesta…

Es la novia de uno de ellos... –dijo tragando en seco... ha no fui la única... dios su sangre olía exquisitamente...

Ellos?- pregunte

Si ellos... son seis... –dijo un tanto exasperada...

-OK... –dije y me lleve una mano a mi nariz... dios y que hacia ahora... por que demonios traen a una humana aquí... sabiendo como somos... dios... voy a necesitar mas que auto-control para pasar esta... deje de respirar , si al menos no aspiraba su olor , esto seria mas llevadero...-venga vamos..-dije y lia me miro y sonrío...

No, yo voy a salir... salúdame a Beja volveré en un rato...-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás... yo asentí y vi como lia daba el paso que apenas pude dar yo para entrar... y ella se fue en dirección hacia las montañas... directo al pueblo... camino fácil.. y turistas fáciles recorriendo la zona... suspire sonoramente... y me adentre mas en la casa... llegue ala sala donde todos estaban sentados en el largo sillón de Beja… bien aquí vamos... solo entre y salude con un asentamiento de cabeza…Caleb entendió al instante... era raro en mi el descontrol... soy yo la que puede caminar entre los humanos sin preocupaciones... pero esta humana... me había complicado todo...

Me mentalice que podía con esto y salude cortés-mente…

-un gusto conocerles... Soy elizabeth guerrero... –dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de Caleb… este me sonrío... y tomo mi mano.

-el gusto en nuestro... –dijo el de cabello de bronce, yo asentí con una sonrisa...

-y que les trae por aquí?- pregunte tragando en seco...Mi curiosidad por saber que hacían aquí no había desaparecido.. a pesar de lo que este pasándome..

bueno.. ammm.. –dijo el mas corpulento pero fue callado por el portazo que dio Beja al entrar por la parte trasera..

que?..-intento preguntar pero fue acallado por notar a los presentes en la sala..miro primero a los cullen y luego a nosotros y viceversa... luego de unos segundos una sonrisa se formo en su rostro..

como les va..? –dijo abrazándose al rubio que se paro al instante cuando escucho el portazo

pero que estáis haciendo aquí?..-dijo saludando a los demás de las mano..-Alice querida.. como has estado ¿.. –pregunto sonriendo cuando dio un beso en la mano ala chica morena de pelo corto..

Beja.. tanto tiempo sin verte..como has estado?..-pregunto el mas grandote..

-emmett.. dios hombre que comes?..-dijo riendo.. Caleb y yo mirábamos atónitos la escena.. que demonios estaba pasando?

-Hey.. trabaje mucho para obtener esto.. –dijo señalando sus músculos..

Si hace cuantos años?..-inquirió sonriendo..

-Emmmm.. unos 50 creo o menos..!-dijo riendo..

-Aja..rose.. como estas? ..-pregunto mucho mas respetuoso esta ves..

-Bien Beja .. dando pelea contra este oso.. –dijo agarrando el brazo del grandote..

Te compadezco..-dijo Beja.. riendo.. la rubia solo asintió con una sonrisa y miro a su novio..

-Edward… como as estado?..-pregunto un poco mas serio..

-Bien.. gracias..-dijo el alto de cabello bronce..

-Y bueno.. tu debes ser isabella verdad?-pregunto Beja ala humana..

-S..si..-dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Beja..

-Ho.. bueno entonces es un placer conocerte ..isabella..soy Beja Danvers..-dijo Beja haciendo una reverencia..

-Bella.. –dijo ella

-Ho.. entonces un placer bella..-dijo y esta ves se dirigió hacia nosotros.. se sentó ami lado y me sonrío..

-Bueno familia ellos son los Cullen.. –dijo sonriendo..

-Y tu de donde les conocéis?..-pregunto Caleb.. yo ágata podía concentrarme.. y menos hablar..

-Mm.. larga historia.. algún día os voy a contarles.. –dijo y miro a los Cullen..

-Bueno que os trae por aquí?- pregunto

-Bueno.. venía a pedirles un favor..-dijo el de cabellos bronce..

-Mm… me gustaría escucharlos..-dijo Beja.. pero antes de que alguien dijera algo un ruido me llamo la atención.. rápidamente estuve fuera de la casa donde pude respirar y ver que sucedía.. resulta que lia estaba paliando con zira en la entrada de la casa.. zira era una de las tantas con quien peleaba por los hermanos fosters.. vi cuando zira le dio una patada a lia mandándola unos cuantos metros atrás.. lia rápidamente avanzo hacia ella y la empujo lanzándola encima de la fuente que había en la parte delantera..

Zira se recompuso rápidamente y se lanzo sobre Lia.. Las dos forcejearon un momento para que zira quedara encima, mientras le gritaba groserías a mas no poder.. decidí intervenir.. llegue hasta ellas y agarre a zira por el cuello y la separe lanzándola unos cuando metros lejos de nosotras.. lia estuvo de pie en un parpadear y quiso avanzar pero con mi brazo la ataje.. –No- dije con vos dura.. lia se quedo en su lugar pero fue zira quien se movió y se lanzo sobre mi.. pero antes de que pudiera tocarme la paralice y la controle mandándola hacia el camino del pueblo…la deje caer y zira grito como si un dolor la desgarrara.. es el efecto que tiene mi poder cuando convierto y paralizo..

-vete zira..- dije casi en un gruñido..

-tu no te metas elizabeth , tu prima es causante de todo esto.. –dijo desviando su vista de mi haci lia quien aun seguía detrás de mi..

- no me interesan tus motivos, pero la próxima ves que vengas a mi casa para pelear te aseguro que no volverás a ver la luz del día.. – apunte con mi dedo en su dirección.. Ella sonrío de lado y me sobro con la mirada..

-ya veremos..- dijo dándose media vuelta y desapareció entre la nieve..

Me voltee para ver a lia quien me dio una mirada de disculpa.. la cual conocía bien..

-que demonios fue eso?..-pregunto Caleb a escasos centímetro de nosotras..

-no sé , zira me siguió, amenazo y dijo un montón de estupideces como siempre…-dijo en defensa.. yo suspire y mire a lia quien me miraba con su típica mirada de borreguito …

- espero… que no se vuelva a repetir…-dije pasando de lado por lia y tome a Caleb del brazo..

-venga vamos hay que disculparse con la visita..-dije a Caleb quien me sonrío y asintió.. Caminamos los dos juntos hacia la entrada donde se encontraban todos… Beja estaba recargado sobre el umbral de la puerta y me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara..

- que es lo que te causa gracia?-pregunte a Beja quien levanto los brazos en forma de derrota fingiendo inocencia..

- nada –dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba

-que fue eso?-pregunto el rubio

-Mm.. una pelea creo..-dije haciendo sonreír a todos..

- ya se pero tu mandaste a volar a tu oponente varios metros sin tocarlo…-dijo frunciendo el ceño..yo sonreí dispuesta a contestar pero Beja fue mas rápido…

-lizi puede controlar y convertir la materia en cualquier estado..-dijo mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa..

-Ho eso lo explica todo..-admitió el rubio..alice iba a rebatir pero Caleb respondió a su pregunta no formulada..

-lizi puede convertir cualquier cosa en materia y utilizarla a su antojo.. –dijo sonriendo..lia quien estaba detrás nosotros respondió.. ya que todos miraban a Caleb como si tuviera un tercer ojo.. todos menos edward..

- Caleb puede leer el pensamiento…-dijo- al igual que edward..-murmuro sonriendo..

- y tu como sabes que yo puedo leer el pensamiento.?.-pregunto edward con el ceño fruncido..

- por que yo tengo el don de reconocer cualquier poder.. solo con verte se lo que puedes hacer.., alice , por ejemplo: ella ve el futuro , jasper puede controlar las emociones y manipular el ambiente , bueno rosalie , ella tiene el don de la belleza y emmett.. bueno emmett tiene fuerza..-dijo y todos la miramos .. –ha , y Beja controla los elementos..-termino sonriendo y todos fruncimos el ceño..

- OK .. que os parece si entramos y charlamos..-propuse mientras todos asentían… el estar afuera y recibir un poco de aire fresco me calmo el ardor de mi garganta… jamás en toda mi vida había agradecido al aire frío que me permitió calmar el fuego en el interior de mi garganta..Estábamos moviéndonos para entrar ala casa cuando Beja me intercepta en la puerta negándome el paso..

- a donde crees que vas? –pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara..

- y a ti a donde te parece que voy? – dije sarcásticamente tomándole el pelo.. que pregunta mas idiota.. por un momento pensé que Beja había perdido aquello que se llama razonamiento.. pero cuando volví a ver su sonrisa , comprendí por que reía y me miraba con una ceja levantada… rápidamente me voltee hacia Caleb, quien sonreía de manera picara.. los demás solo nos miraban alternando su mirada..

- que ha pensado?-pregunte a Caleb.. el solo levanto los hombros restándole importancia al pensamiento de Beja..

-quiere pelear..!- dijo alzando la barbilla…

Yo sonreí.. Jamás pensé que Beja se propondría pelear conmigo.. Naturalmente peleo con Caleb ya que igualamos en fuerza.., bueno mas o menos… el es mas fuerte que yo pero casi siempre gano aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor siento que caleb me dejaba ganar… aunque el tampoco se la llevaba de arriba …. Bueno en fin veamos que tiene beja, me acerque a beja y sonreí con malicia…

-veamos que tienes!- dije, beja sonrió y se acerco mas…

-prepárate prima..- dijo y todos sonrieron…- quiero ver que tan fuerte eres…- susurro entrando , yo sonreí y lo segui hacia el patio trasero… donde caleb y yo peleamos siempre, preparamos el patio para cualquier pelea… salimos y nos posicionamos..

- sin poderes..- dijo beja, yo sonreí y alze los brazos en forma de rendición.

- yo si fuera tu lo pensaría mejor – dijo caleb en la puerta mientras que detrás de el estaba lia quien sonreía y negaba con la cabeza

- es buena?- pregunto emmett a un lado

- que si es buena?- caleb reia…- no te conviene meterte en su camino cuando la retas , mejor… no te metas en su camino en ningún momento..- dijo caleb negando levemente con la cabeza

- eso quiero verlo- dijo emmett , Edward se puso detrás de el y puso su mano en su hombro…

- yo que tu le creería- dijo Edward sonriendo

- ya cállense, emmett te aconsejo que veas esto capas te de una idea..- dije sonriendo mientras lo miraba, pero cuando voltee mi cara hacia beja este me dio una piña haciendo que retrocediera… levante mi cabeza y lo mire ceñuda, beja abrió los brazos y sonrio…

- esto estará bueno..- opino emmett

- ya lo creo…- dije y me enderece, beja se puso serio y caleb rio a un lado…

- te lo dije..- murmuro caleb

- lo dijiste…- susurre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuve enfrente de beja le di una trompada y beja voló por los aires y aterrizo sobre la fuente trasera…- no deberías haberlo hecho- dije acercándome y tomando a beja por el cuello y lo lanze unos metros cerca de la casa, beja apareció a mi lado me tomo del cuello y me tiro al suelo, yo lo tome de la mano y le hize una llave, beja sonrió y se deciso de mi llave , me tomo a mi por el brazo mientras me susurraba al oído- que decepción prima pensé que eras mas ágil- dijo y rió…

- no te equivoques primo ni siquiera e empezado- dije soltándome de su agarre mientras que de un giro quede detrás de el y lo tome por el cuello ejerciendo un poco de fuerza a lo que su cuello sonó en respuesta … caleb rió y yo empuje a beja hacia delante, el se dio vuelta y me miro entornando los ojos…

- te rindes?- pregunte – pero si acabamos de empezar- dije y caleb se interpuso…

- ya chicos e suficiente…- dijo y yo lo mire frunciendo el ceño- no me mires así , sabes que beja es… bueno tu sabes como es… y si no los paso yo … esto acabara con uno de ustedes dos muerto, lo sabes verdad lizi?- inquirió poniendo una mano en el pecho de beja y apuntando hacia mi dirección

- ya… lo se… ni lo repitas- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero me detuve enfrente de beja y caleb. Este se corrió y me dejo el paso libre, seguro leyó mi pensamiento….

- estamos a mano?- dije ofreciendo mi mano a beja, quien tenia el ceño fruncido…

- estamos a mano..- dijo mientras sonreía y me estrechaba la mano…

- aguafiestas..- dije pasando a un lado de caleb..quien sonrió y negó con la cabeza…

- he… podría a ver sido mejor…- dijo emmett ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado…

- no me subestimes emmett…- dije mientras nos acercamos

- no… no lo estoy haciendo, solo opinaba…- dijo sonriendo

- si calro- dije mientras me plantaba delante de todos y me volteaba para ver como había quedado mi jardín…

- beja tendrás que arreglar mi fuente mira como la as dejado- dije haciendo un berrinche…

- pero si has sido tu quien me tiro ahí, arréglale tu- dijo riendo..

- ya .. claro… - dije sonriendo…levante los pedazos de fuente que había esparcidos por todos lados y los arme de nuevo, ahora solo hacia falta el agua..

- al menos contribuye con el agua…- dije y beja se dio la vuelta , hizo un movimiento con las manos y mi fuente tuvo agua…

- sabes… verdad que eso podrías haberlo hecho tu?- dijo, yo sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza en respuesta…

- ya vamos adentro…- dije y todos entramos y nos sentamos en la sala..

- bueno a ver cuéntenos que les trae por canada…- dije mirando a los cullen

- bueno en realidad venimos para pedirles un favor…- dijo Edward.. algo me decía que había algo detrás de todo lo que pasaba …

- y de que favor estamos hablando?- dijo beja a mi lado…

- bueno como verán estamos teniendo unos par de problemas, y bueno necesitamos de su ayuda…- dijo Edward tomando a bella de la cintura..

- y supongo que ese problema es por tu novia…- dijo caleb

- en realidad es por mi culpa…- dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño

- no nos mal interpretes Edward , solo queremos entender, por supuesto que vamos ayudarlos en lo que necesiten pero como somos nosotros debemos saber a lo que nos enfrentamos- dije rápidamente a lo que su cara se suaviso y nos miro atentamente…

- bueno pues como verán yo no he ocultado que estoy con bella y bueno hay unos colegas que insisten que debo dejarla y como yo me he impuesto quieren hacerle daño a mi familia y…- dijo pero caleb lo interrumpió…

- espera… a que colegas te refieres?- pregunto caleb frunciendo levemente el ceño…

- los vulturis, crean que bella es una amenaza y quieren hacerle daño…- dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándonos a los ojos dijo… -y no dejare que la toquen …- un gruñido gutural salió desde el fondo de su garganta…

-ya lo veo…- dije sonriendo- pero para serte franca no tengo ni la menos idea de quienes son los vulturis…- mi confesión los dejo perplejos a los cullen…

- lo vulturis son como reyes para nosotros, buenos para otros es lo mas cercano a la realeza, ellos se encargan de matar todo lo que creen que puede llegar a revelar el secreto de nuestra raza de quienes somos… - dijo Edward haciéndome un resumen de la trayectoria de los vulturis…

- ok … ahora se quienes son los vulturis y supongo que el favor que nos vienes a pedirnos se trata de pelear contra ellos verdad?- dije alzando mis cejas…

- bueno… no exactamente pelear si que queremos que escuchen antes de cualquier cosa… nuestro plan es que entiendan que bella jamás dira nada, no pelear contra ellos- dijo Edward mientras se volvia a sentar..

-ok.. por mi no hay problema… quiero salir un rato u conocer gente..- dije suspirando…- que piensan chicos..- dije mirando a mis primos… beja agacho la cabeza mirando sus manos se adelanto un paso y nos volvió a mirar..

- ya que va… somos familia verdad… asi que, yo estaré de su lado…- dijo beja sonriendo

- ya que estamos, cuando nos vamos…- dijo lia con emoción, a lo que los cullen sonrieron en agradecimiento…

- caleb?- dije mirándolo – que dices…. Vienes?- pregunte con un dejes de preocupación… caleb agacho la cabeza y luego me miro con una media sonrisa…

-que mas da… pero primero Edward aclárame una duda…- dijo caleb levantándose del sillón…

- que sucede?- dijo Edward a caleb con preocupación plasmada en su cara…

- por que una humana … perdón si ofendo ..- dijo caleb mientras que le propine un leve codazo en las cotillas..

- es solo curiosidad… me… resulta fascinante el control que posees… como le hacer para estar tan cerca- dijo caleb entornando sus ojos..

- caleb..!- dije y el me miro y alzo los hombros… Edward lo miro y mato con la mirada yo me posicione a un lado y hable a Edward con mi mente… disculpale , aun le cuesta el mantenerse alejado de los humanos… por que pensaras que vivimos aquí… solo disculpa…. dije con mi mente … Edward solo asintió y se volvió hacia caleb quien había escuchado toda nuestra conversación privada…

- caleb sabes que esa respuesta no esta aquí- dijo Edward señalando su cabeza- si no aquí…- dijo marcando su corazón…mientras miraba a bella quien sonrio y lo miro a los ojos, ese brillos que emanaba los dos era único … si hubiera podido llorar de seguro lo hubiera hecho, lia soltó un suspiro, a lo que todos la miramos…

- que?- dijo alzando las cejas- venga chicos, hay que admitirlo eso es amor…- dijo lia a lo que se levanto y se acerco a ellos abrazando a Edward y luego a bella…- os felicito y deseo que siempre sean felices…- deseo lia

- gracias…- dijo bella sonriendo, Edward solo asintió con una sonrisa en la cara…

- ok… entonces hacia donde vamos?...- pregunte contando el ambiente empalagoso…

- eso quiere decir que nos ayudan?- inquirió Edward

- Edward para tener el don que posees no sabes usarlo- dijo lia a lo que todos reimos…

- que parte de que somos familia no entiendes?- dijo beja sonriendo..

- pero en realidad no somos familia…- dijo la rubia con mala cara…

- si ya se, pero dime a quien aparte de nuestra raza puedes pedir ayuda… los humanos … ja!... nosotros somos como una familia grande donde hay como en toda familia ovejas negras…- dijo beja con sonrisa de suficiencia…

- tienes razón, pero no todos es como dices- dijo Edward

- ya pero Edward, bella es única, donde encontraras a alguien como ella, ella es la excepción – dije rodeando los ojos, como si eso no fuera obvio..

Si tienes, buenos entonces saben que todo puede pasar?- Edward nos miro y todos asentimos sin entender mucho a que se refería… pero mis sentidos me decían que algo había detrás…

Ok…. Bueno ya esto me esta hartando… digan por favor que hay escondido… no necesito su poder como para saber que ocultan algo…- dije levantándome abrupta mente del sillón haciendo por acto reflejo que caleb me tomara del hombro , lo mire sorprendida ¿Qué pensaba que iba hacer? Solo que toda esta situación me desespera , le daban muchas vueltas ala situación haciendo que algo me hiciera ruido…

Lizi – dijo caleb a mi lado- que es lo que tienes?- pregunto , yo rodee los ojos como si no hubiera escuchado to lo que pensaba…

Déjalo ya caleb… solo que me desespera que le den vuelta al asunto si ya dijimos que lo íbamos a ayudar , por que no dicen que es lo que viene por detrás…- dije mientras caleb me miraba, abría la boca para luego cerrarla, miramos a los cullen quienes me miraban sorprendidos…- hablen- dije en un grito ahogado.. mientras alternaba mi vista de uno a otro…

No hay nada detrás, solo que le advertimos que cualquier cosa puede pasar…- dijo Edward alternando su mirada de uno a otro…

Eso es obvio, nadie sabe las vueltas que da la vida…- dije mirando ahora un poco mas calmada…- oigan chicos yo no tengo problemas en ayudarlos, pero al menos díganme que hay detrás , se que hay algo detrás de todo…- dije mientras que la expresión de mi cara decía " Y. NO . TE . ATREVAS. A DECIRME. QUE. NO"… Edward suspiro pero cuando iba a hablar … emmett rió…

Siempre es así? Nos vamos a llevar bien…- dijo riendo… mientras me contagiaba de su ira … caleb hizo una cara como diciendo " y eso no es nada"… a lo que yo le pegue mientras reíamos , caleb se quejo como si le hubiera dolido…mentiroso pensé… para luego escuchar que tocaban la puerta … yo mire a todos… haciéndoles entender que iba yo… todos asintieron y me encamine hacia la puerta… y cuando la abrí las hermanas fosters estaban en la entrada … lidia, kity y mery… luego de un rato del auto bajaron logan y catriel … todos me miraron con una sonrisa y yo les devolví en gesto…

- pero… como estas?... que hacen por aquí?- dije saludando a lidia con un beso en la mejilla… luego se acerco logan y me abrazo… termine de saludar de todos y los invite a pasar… mientras nos dirigimos hasta la sala, catriel me contaba el por que de su visita… llegamos a la entrada de la sala y logan me detiene del hombro y con todas las miradas de sus hermanos me pregunta…

-Por que siento olor a una humana?- dijo arruando la nariz… mientras tragaba en seco y me miraba con el ceño fruncido… yo lo mire y hable..

-Bueno tenemos visitas y esta visita vino acompañada de una humana… pero les advierto cuidado con lo que hacen ok?- dije alzando una ceja a la todos sonrieron y asintieron…

-Bueno venga vamos…- dije entrando a la sala, los culle los miraban con el ceño fruncido… beja camino hacia nosotros para saludar al igual que lia y caleb…

-Chicas… logan, catriel… - dijo dándole su manos –que los trae por aquí?- dijo beja sonriendo

-Veníamos de paso… a saludar… ya sabes casi nunca nos vemos- dijo mery abrazando a beja..

- ho que bien…ah … ammm… vengan, les presento a los cullen…-dijo beja acercándolos… mientras que caleb, lia y yo nos preparamos para saltar si así fuera posible… ya que nuestra querida familia fosters son como cazadores salvajes… y en el segundo menos pensados hacen un desastre… Edward asegura a bella, ellos no son confiables dije en mi mente a lo que caleb me mira con mala cara, Edward solo asintió y miro a logan que se acerco para saludar…

Un gusto conocerles e escuchado muchas cosas de vosotros!-dijo logan dando su mano a jasper… jasper le dedico una mueca y logan le dedico una sonrisa y paso a saludar a los demás, cuando llego a bella la toma de la mano , da un leve beso y al separarse aspira su aroma, cierra los ojos haciendo que Edward gruña entre dientes y da un paso hacia logan, este levanta la cara y sonríe mientras abre los ojos y mira a bella con deseo…

Un placer conocerle dulce señorita…- dijo logan… bella se sonrojo y edward la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si para protegerla , yo reí ante esa imagen… me encantaría ser amada de esa manera… sentir que alguien me quiere por lo que soy y como soy, y no por lo que llegue a tener… sacándome de mis pensamientos caleb me toma de la mano y me sonríe …

no se que hariasi no lo tuviera … me alegro de tenerlo… caleb me sonrio y volvimos a mirar a los cullen y fosters… quienes solo saludaron con un gesto a los cullen excepto logan que se acerco…

después del momento de tensión todos salimos al patio trasero… bueno necesitamos algo de aire fresco para calmar las aguas… cuando salimos nos dimos cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo de noche… mirando todos como se escondían los últimos rayos de sol por el horizonte, mientras que le daba paso a la luna para darnos gloriosa vista…y el resplandor único…. Todos sonreímos , yo me gire hacia mi lado dond se encontraba caleb , me acerque a el y pase mi mano por su cintura, caleb me abrazo y beso mi cabeza….


End file.
